Ma Belle Hiccup
by Alyx Night
Summary: Toothless is throwing a party and guess who's invited, our favorite group of people but the problem is it's a Disney themed party and everyone involved has to pull a name out the hat. Who do you think Hiccup, Jack, Rapunzel and Merida pick? lots of Frostcup and little Meripunzel Rated T posting M version later on


Hiccup couldn't stop fidgeting, glaring at Rapunzel even as she merrily kept on tweaking his costume, "You'd think I would have learned by now that I never win at these things..." A sudden sharp breeze caused the brunette to whirl around, glaring at the culprit "God dammit _Jack_! Quit lifting up my fucking dress!" Hiccup furiously pulled the fabric down as far as he could as he glared at his boyfriend, though the effect was dampened as a blush made its way across his cheeks.

Jack just smirked as he looked Hiccup over, his fingers itching to tease the other more. He let his gaze travel over the other, admiring how good the brunette looked in the outfit that their friends had pick out earlier. Rapunzel had decided to put Hiccup's copper brown locks in a messy bun that matched the dress, and Tooth had found an apron to lie on top of the yellow dress. Jack allowed his eyes to drift down further to the teen's tan legs before disappearing beneath the other's dress. All that was left was for Hiccup to put on the brown flats and they could head out for the night.

Pushing himself away from the wall, Jack made his way outside as Hiccup bent over to put his shoes on, listening to Hiccup as he continue to try and change Punzie's mind. He pleaded for her to let him try for another costume, but it was already too late. Rapunzel surveyed all that she had done, looking over the finished project as she nodded to herself. Everything seemed to be in place. "Alright, I think we're done." Grabbing Hiccup's arm, Rapunzel smiled brightly at the other as she pulled him towards the door. Hiccup followed behind, shuffling his feet as he was pulled along, "I feel ridiculous!"

Rapunzel tsked, "Don't look so sad. I think you look cute."

"Cute...Cute! This is Halloween! A time of ghost and ghouls, to be as scary as scary can be! _Not_ cute...I mean come on...What man wants to be called cute!"

Walking over to Jack, Hiccup snatched the other's hand as they began walking down the street, "I still don't see why I have to be Tiana!" Hiccup continued to fume. Rapunzel just shook her head as she sighed, "I've already explained it to you three times today. It was your idea to have every draw out of a hat for their costumes, and everyone agreed to wear whatever they drew out of it. It's not our fault you have such bad luck." Jack looked down at the brunette teen as he spoke, "Besides it was your idea that Liam throw a 'Disney Theme' Halloween party." Hiccup just glared at the other, "Well, I didn't think I was going to have to be Tiana, Jackass! Or the only one dressed as the opposite gender. I mean come on! Rapunzel got to be Cinderella, you're Prince Naveen, and Liam got Simba ...I wanted to be Prince Naveen..."

Jack just rolled his eyes. He had been listening to the other complain about the exact same thing for the past month and he was more than tired of hearing the other grip about it. Choosing to tune the other out, Jack let Rapunzel handle the teen as he focused instead on getting them to the edge of town as fast as possible.

It felt like forever when the woods finally came into view. He gave a sigh of relief, knowing that Liam's house wouldn't be too much further. As they approached their destination the stream of people seemed to get thicker and thicker until they were forced to stop. There, in front of Liam's house, was a throng of people stopping to take pictures before they entered the grounds or moved on down the street. It seemed as if they out did themselves this year.

Forcing their way to the front, Hiccup's eyes lit up as he finally got to see what all that had been done for the first time. Fairly sparkling in excitement, Hiccup dragged Jack and Rapunzel the rest of the way thru the entrance, walking through the Castle and into 'Disneyland'. Almost as soon as they entered some of their friends spot them, the girls rushing over and grabbed Rapunzel. Gushing over each other's costumes, Hiccup saw his chance to make a quick getaway. Scanning the area, Hiccup smiled as he spotted the Prince Naveen & Tiana's Restaurant, "Come on Jack, I think I see our place!"

Pulling Jack behind him, Hiccup made a beeline for his destination. As he drew close, Hiccup released his hold, allowing Jack to slow down even as his boyfriend charged ahead. Not really all that interested Jack took his time as he, looking the building over as he approached. He looked into one of the restaurant's windows, slightly amazed at the amount of work and detail his friends had put into the building. He was brought out of his musings as a bright flash erupted behind him. Straightening, Jack looked around him to find a group of people taking pictures of Hiccup and him. Getting an idea, Jack approached one of the ladies, smiling at them as he pulled out his phone, "Would you mind taking a picture for me?"

The women nodded in acquiesce as Jack smiled at her, blushing as she took the phone and waited for the boys to get pose before the tiny house. Pulling Hiccup beside him, Jack motioned for the other to take the photo as he wrapped one arm around Hiccup's waist. Smiling, Jack waited for the flash before releasing the other and retrieving his phone, thanking the woman before chasing after Hiccup. It didn't take him long to track the other down at Pride Rock.

Hiccup was already bickering with Toothless **(Toothless is Liam)** by the time he arrived, Toothless teasing the other about his costume. Sitting down, Jack decided to talk to Merida as the others fooled around. Looking over at the other, Jack asked, "So what are you supposed to be?" Merida didn't even open her eyes as she answered, "I'm Princess Charming... Cinderella hasn't arrived yet." Jack tells her Rapunzel is here, while keeping an eye on his boyfriend so he wouldn't get in trouble. Sitting up straight, Merida stretched her arms out above her head before she spoke again, "Thanks for telling me, so how has Naruto been enjoying it. I heard he drew Tiana."

Jack groaned as he leaned back in his chair, letting his head fall back as he spoke, "He has been complaining about that for an entire month. I thought today was never going to arrive." Looking back at Hiccup again, Jack continued, "Though it doesn't seem to be bugging him too much now." Both teen jumped as a loud crash rang through the air, "What the fuck was that!?"

Spotting the source quickly, Jack rushed over and grabbed Hiccup off of Toothless before carrying him towards the Cinderella's castle, Hiccup screaming profanities as they left. Calming down as Toothless left his sight, Hiccup began to look around him to see where they were going, "Jack...Jack! Stop it and let me down!" Squirming on top of Jack's shoulder, Hiccup tried to get down, forcing the other to stop. Setting the brunette down, Jack tried to continue on his way but Hiccup held firm, refusing to move any further as he spotted something new, "Jack, let's go try that..." Following the other's finger, Jack spotted what Hiccup was looking at and wanted to scream. Liam had created the Woods from 'Into The Woods' out behind his house, and with Hiccup's level of excitement he could be lost in there for hours. Then again the alternative could be worse.

"Fine we can go, but only for thirty minutes. After that we're going where I want to. Got it?!"

Hiccup nodded his head repeatedly before rushing off once more, Jack reluctantly following behind him. They entered the woods with Hiccup excitingly moving from one feature to another as they worked their way through the maze, "Jackie! Be careful not to step on any of the animals." Jack chuckled as Hiccup rushed ahead, watching as Hiccup jumped when the Witch came out of nowhere to help them find their way, though he wasn't much help. By the time they had reached the end, Jack couldn't have been happier to leave.

"Ok, now it's my turn to choose where we're going and I choose the Castle." Jack led Hiccup towards the "castle", intent on getting something to drink and enjoying the rest of the night in relative peace. Surveying the crowd Jack noticed that the crowd had thinned out while they were in the maze, a majority of the trick or treaters and their guardians having already left. Music blared as they neared, Jack almost cringing at the thought of entering. "HICCUP!" Rapunzel yelled as they walked further in room, making her way thru the crowd towards them, hugging Hiccup as she reached them, "So, how do you like my Castle?"

Before Hiccup could answer Jack interrupted, "I'm going to get us something to drink. I'll be back soon." Kissing the other's cheek, Jack moved towards the refreshment table, leaving Hiccup with Rapunzel. Nudging the other, Rapunzel asked again, "So~ how have you been liking it so far?"

"It has been awesome! I think even Jack has been enjoying himself tonight." Rapunzel began to laugh as Hiccup told her all what they had done tonight, looking every once in a while to see if Jack was making his way back yet with their drinks. Her smile became strange once Jack came back in site briefly. Seeing that Rapunzel had become distracted, Hiccup turned to see what was happening, watching as Jack tried to dislodge a girl from his arm, unsuccessfully. Rapunzel pushed Hiccup towards his boyfriend, "I think you should go rescue him before something bad happens..." A very evil look entered Hiccup's eye as he started to make his way across the room, "Yeah, like a fist in the face..."

Rapunzel just smiled as she waved the other off, turning to leave her friend to deal with it himself. Striding up to the other, Hiccup slid his arms around Jack's neck, holding him close as he gave Jack a quick kiss, silently telling the other to back off. When that didn't work Hiccup pulled himself away and attempted to drag Jack out onto the dance floor, "Hey, Jackie...Why don't we skip the drink and dance instead?" More than glad for an escape, Jack handed his drinks to the girl beside him and excused them before making a break for it.

Staying near the edge Jack pulled Hiccup close, Hiccup's back against his chest as he began to move to the beat, his hips swaying to the music. Needing no encouragement, Hiccup ground his hips against Jack, reaching up to thread his fingers in Jack's soft dark brown hair (it's dyed) as he danced with the other.

Getting lost in the music, Jack let his hands wander over Hiccup's body, one resting on the brunette's him while the other slipping under Hiccup's skirt, teasing him before moving to safer locations. With every pass of his hands and grind of his hips, Jack could hear Hiccup's breath coming faster, feel his movements becoming more erratic and wild as the music sped up.

As the song came to a quick end Hiccup spun away from him, beckoning the other to follow him before turning and walking across the room and up the stairs. Not needing to be told twice, Jack chased after the other, adrenaline pumping thru him as he raced up the stairs. Jack looked for the other as he reached the top, seeing nothing but a few couples lined down the hall. Feeling fingers ghost along his neck, Jack turned and saw Hiccup walking up yet another flight of steps. Smirking, Jack followed Hiccup up, pushing the other against the wall as they neared the top, kissing him hard.

Hiccup moaned as Jack dominated him, loving the feel of the other against his body. Allowing the other access, Hiccup sucked on Jack's tongue before pushing the other away and continuing up the stairs, laughing as Jack reached out and rubbed his thighs as he followed behind. Reaching the top Hiccup twirled and faced Jack, taking the other's hands as he led him to a door and entering. Jack stood at the entrance as he watched Hiccup sway his hips as he walked to the bed, laying down and motioning for the other to follow.

Jack chuckled as he noticed where Hiccup had taken him, "I take it you're still pissed at Liam then?" Hiccup just gave an evil chuckle as Jack walked towards him. Edging towards the end of the bed, Hiccup tugged Jack's head down and kissed him, pulling the other on top of him. He moaned as Jack ground his hips against him, bucking his hips in return. Feeling playful, Hiccup flipped them over so he was on top, giving one last grind before lifting himself away.

 ***In the Morning* (*evil laugh*mwahaha no lemon for you)**

Hiccup was already up by the time he awoke, taunting whoever was on the other side of the door. Sitting up, Jack waited to see if the other would notice him, "Hiccy, who are you talking to?"

Turning around, Hiccup jumped on top of his boyfriend then kissed him, "The party must be over. I had just locked the door when Toothless tried to come and go to bed. I think he's pissed." Jack just shook his head, "That's what you wanted, wasn't it?"

Trying to look as innocent as possible, Hiccup said, "I did, but I thought we'd be gone by the time he came back...So~ how are we getting past the dragon?" Jack pulled the other back under the covers with him, "He has to sleep sometime, right?" Hiccup blushed and said "Yeah, right".


End file.
